


As Meias (Julho 2018)

by pieandart



Series: Sprinterkombi [3]
Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, basicamente um pwp, boquete, gente meia faz td mundo ficar sexy, sexo oral, sprinterkombi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandart/pseuds/pieandart
Summary: Julinho deixa Amanda mostrar como roupas femininas podem sim ser confortáveis também. Maurílio quase tem um troço quando vê.





	As Meias (Julho 2018)

**Author's Note:**

> Agradeço à minha maninha @people_like_nutella por alimentar o estômago da minha mente com idéias indecentes.  
> (A foto é precisamente da meia em questão)

Era uma sexta feira de Julho e Maurílio tinha pedido pro namorado buscar Amanda no aeroporto. A irmã gêmea do piloto havia deixado seu Fusca em São Paulo por conta do frio e falta de aquecedor no carro e decidiu ir pro Rio de avião mesmo. Julinho mal acreditava que estaria tão frio há apenas um estado de distancia, mas talvez ela que fosse friorenta. No Rio de Janeiro a temperatura ainda não tinha chegado abaixo de 25°, apesar do inverno.

“E aí Amandinha!” Julinho abraçou a menina antes de pegar a mochila maior que estava aos seus pés.

“Oi, Juju!” Amanda abraçou de volta. “Nossa tá bem mais quentinho aqui, né?”

“Rio de Janeiro, né, chuchu.” Ele deixou as bolsas nos bancos de trás e abriu a porta do passageiro pra ela.

“Mas tão falando que esse ano vai esfriar. Que amanhã mesmo vai chegar a 12°.” Ela relatou, colocando o cinto e batendo a porta.

“Aí fica complicado.” Ele resmungou e deu partida no carro.

Eles jogaram conversa fora até a casa de Maurílio onde ficaram esperando o moreno chegar. Ele tinha dito que não sabia que horas ia conseguir sair do trabalho, já que o Tony tinha dito que precisaria dele o dia inteiro. Desde que se conheceram em Janeiro, Amanda e Julinho tinham se tornado grandes amigos. Mais, tinham se tornado uma dupla perfeita pra azucrinar o palestrinha. Decidiram fazer um lanche e ver alguma coisa no Netflix.

“Ohh, nova temporada de Rupaul's, você gosta?” Amanda comentou.

“Sei lá.” Julinho deu de ombros. “Acho esses realitys maneirinhos, mas prefiro alguma coisa com mais ação.”

“Então acho que você vai gostar.” Ela riu e deu play.

Tinham se passado mais de quatro horas e eles estavam na metade da temporada, Julinho já comentando profissionalmente cada detalhe junto de Amanda. De repente Amanda pausou e olhou pra Julinho.

“Você já pensou em fazer drag?”

“Eu?” Ele perguntou incrédulo antes de rir. “Que idéia, Amandinha. Claro que não, né. Olha o tempo que elas passam se maquiando! Tenho paciência pra isso não. Fora que roupa de mulher parece tudo desconfortável. Não sei como usam essas coisas.”

“Ah, tem roupa de mulher confortável sim. Eu, por exemplo, tenho várias roupas super confortáveis.” Ela jogou, e ele já conhecia aquela cara. “Você... Quer experimentar?”

“Ai caralho.” Era muito azar o namorado ter uma irmã que era gêmea porque se ele não conseguia dizer não para aquela cara nele, nela não era muito diferente. Ela deu uma risada enquanto puxava ele pela mão pro seu quarto.

Maurílio chegou em casa por volta das dez e esperava ver suas pessoas preferidas no sofá da sala vendo TV como todo mês vinha acontecendo. Ao entrar na casa, porém, ele só encontrou a sala vazia e silenciosa. Achou aquilo estranho, mas desligou a TV e pegou um casaco, percebendo que a temperatura tinha caído drasticamente. Não demorou até ouvir uma gargalhada alta da irmã vindo de seu quarto. Por um breve momento, Maurílio congelou, mas sacudiu a cabeça pra se livrar da paranóia e bateu na porta. Silêncio imediato. Amanda abriu a porta minimamente, colocando a cara na fresta.

“Sim?” Ela ria.

“O... Julinho tá aí?” Não adiantava tentar sacudir a paranóia. As mãos dele suavam frio já.

“Tá, sim.” Ela continuou rindo e ele arfou, irritado.

“Eu posso entrar?” Falou num tom mais sério.

“Uhm, perai.” Ela fechou a porta e ele ainda ouvia ela rindo. Não conseguia impedir a ansiedade crescente. “Okay, pode entrar.” Amanda abriu a porta completamente.

“E aí, Palestrinha. Que que cê acha?” Julinho perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

Os olhos de Maurílio se arregalaram, examinando o namorado dos pés à cabeça. Ele tava com o chinelo de dedo de sempre, mas por baixo usava uma meia xadrez que ia acima de seus joelhos. O short Maurílio se perguntou de onde teria vindo pra caber, mas era folgado nas pernas e justo na cintura, indo até acima do umbigo com quatro botões. Além disso ele tava usando uma cropped rosa bebê com o desenho minimalista de uma Kombi azul. O cabelo estava num coque rebelde preso com um laço vermelho caído e suas bochechas estavam rosas e purpurinadas.

“Até que tá confortável mesmo.” Julinho falou pra Amanda. “E essas meias, nossa perfeitas pro frio, hein.” Ele se olhou no espelho do armário mais uma vez. “Posso ficar com elas?” Ele perguntou casualmente.

“Pod-” Ela foi interrompida.

“Ele vai ficar com tudo.” Maurílio falou de repente e segurou o outro pelo braço, puxando ele. “Depois eu te reembolso qualquer coisa.” Ele falou para Amanda, saindo correndo do quarto com Julinho. Antes de sair, Julinho olhou para Amanda sorrindo e levantou as sobrancelhas. Ela mandou um joinha, rindo e fechando a porta atrás deles.

Maurílio mal esperou estar no quarto e já agarrou Julinho, empurrando ele contra o portal da porta do quarto. Era sempre maravilhoso chegar do trabalho e ter aquela boca macia pra beijar, mas dessa vez era muito mais que isso. Maurílio foi descendo os beijos pelo pescoço do namorado e parou ali, mordendo e chupando a pele dele.

“Acho que você...ah...gostou da roupa.” Julinho foi rir, mas saiu mais como uma arfada. Maurílio sabia usar a boca pra fazer muito mais do que só falar e ele deu uma mordida particularmente forte como resposta antes de descer as mãos pela barriga exposta do piloto e subir as mãos por baixo da camisa.

Experiente, ele rapidamente achou os mamilos do outro e beliscou de leve antes descer os beijos para clavícula exposta do namorado. O palestrinha levantou a camisa rosa e desceu sua boca até um dos mamilos, tomando ele na boca e chupando, fazendo com que Da Van desse um pulinho junto de um barulho que ele tentou prender na garganta. Logo foi pro outro mamilo, dando o mesmo tratamento. Depois foi descendo pelo peito, barriga... Já estava ajoelhado quando desabotoou os quatro botões e tirou aquele short ridículo dele.

Beijou do lado do umbigo e a linha onde a pança caía. Beijou toda a linha da cueca e puxou o elástico de leve com os dentes, olhando pra cima, bem nos olhos de Julinho e rindo daquela carinha desesperada dele. Soltou o elástico e beijou sua coxa, passando as mãos naquelas meias macias. Porra aquilo era sensual pra caralho. Foi beijando Julinho até os pés e subiu de novo até a virilha. Ele colocou a boca bem na marca da cabeça do pau e riu de leve, deixando sua respiração aquecer ali. Olhou nos olhos do namorado de novo e abriu um sorriso, levantando.

“Ai, porra.” Julinho sussurrou em reclamação, a voz esganiçada. Se falasse mais alto sairia um gemido com certeza. Maurílio puxou ele pra dentro do quarto e fechou a porta, imediatamente empurrando Julinho contra ela com o corpo, voltando a beijar a boca de Julinho.

Julinho colocou as mãos na cintura do moreno, passando as mãos por baixo na blusa que já estava querendo escapar da calça desde o início da pegação. Foi apertando seus lados com as mãos macias enquanto explorava sua boca. Eles continuaram se beijando por um tempo, perdidos naquilo até Maurílio deu um aperto gostoso na bunda de Julinho, fazendo ele soltar um gemido curto antes se segurar de novo. Maurílio riu e trabalhou o pescoço do namorado mais um pouco, tentando arrancar gemidinhos que Julinho não conseguia segurar. Julinho puxou ele pela calça, tentando se roçar contra o outro.

Maurílio segurou uma de suas mãos e foi andando pra trás, puxando ele junto. Virou os dois antes de empurrar o peito de Julinho com força, fazendo o outro cair na cama de mola, quicando. O sorriso de Maurílio podia ser facilmente descrito como sádico. Ele abaixou na beira da cama e engatou os dedos no elástico da cueca de Julinho, puxando. O outro ajudou levantando a bunda por um momento pra cueca ser arrancada pernas abaixo. Depois o palestrinha, ajoelhado numa almofada (não só conveniente, como planejada!), puxou Julinho pelos joelhos cobertos pelas meias quadriculadas até a beira da cama.

Beijou as coxas brevemente enquanto passava as mãos pelas meias. Deixou uma das mãos subirem pela perna e sentiu quando Julinho se arrepiou e segurou de leve o cobertor nos punhos. Maurílio subiu a mão até a base do pau de Julinho, segurando ele devagar. Chegando a boca perto, ele primeiro deixou só sua respiração encostar no pênis, mas logo em seguida encostou seus lábios. Entre os lábios, deixou sua língua arrastar de leve pela extensão, lubrificando-a. Julinho estava se controlando muito para não simplesmente foder aquela boquinha e acabar com os jogos, mas ele aprendeu rápido que era melhor ter paciência que Maurílio sabia bem até demais o que fazia.

Dos Anjos punhetou o pênis molhado brevemente sem desencostar os lábios da cabeça. Então, esticou a língua e lambeu da base até a cabeça devagar, dando uma voltinha com a língua na cabeça antes de colocar o membro inteiro na boca de uma vez e mantê-lo ali. Julinho quase deu um grito, suas mãos voando pro cabelo cacheado do moreno, agarrando. Sua garganta vibrou envolta do pau num satisfeito “hummm” e ele foi chegando a cabeça pra trás devagar antes de tomar tudo na boca de novo. Ia mudando o ritmo do nada, deixando Julinho louco. E fazia também umas coisas com a língua enquanto o pau tava na boca que Julinho nem sabia explicar, mas tava lá.

O tempo que Maurílio levava era calculado, só podia ser, Julinho pensou. Se fosse um pouco mais lento seria broxante e se fosse um pouco mais rápido não ia dar tempo de sentir o orgasmo se acumulando a cada segundo igual uma ampulheta. Talvez Maurílio também conseguisse perceber porque parecia que os movimentos eram sempre quase suficientes para fazer ele gozar de cara, quase. Quando ele estava prestes a gozar, ele descansou o pau na língua exposta e olhou pra Julinho com uma cara de quem não tinha mais medo nem de morrer e em seguida deixou o pau bater no fundo da sua garganta onde ele engoliu cada gota que Julinho soltou ali com um gemido derrotado. Só quando tinha certeza de que não havia mais nada, que ele tirou a boca e Julinho imediatamente desabou na cama, extasiado. Maurílio olhou para aquilo com muito orgulho e riu de leve, passando a mão no queixo pra enxugar a baba. Julinho ficava lindo demais daquele jeito e nossa, as meias triplicavam toda a sensualidade natural dele. A cropped também ajudava mais um pouco.

“Vou tomar um banho e já volto.” Maurílio falou com casualidade, sem nada que revelasse o que estava fazendo nos últimos minutos. Julinho só olhou pro moreno e viu que sua calça estava aberta e ele estava limpando a mão numa toalha de rosto que estava pelo chão. Ele resmungou um okay inteligível.

Quando Maurílio voltou cinco minutos depois, limpo do dia cansativo de trabalho, era como se ele nem tivesse saído, com a exceção da camisa rosa que havia sido jogada no chão. Julinho continuava deitado com cara de quem tinha comido um brownie de maconha com Rivotril. Era muito satisfatório e Maurílio sorriu mais uma vez em saber que foi ele quem fez Da Van ficar naquele estado.

“Vai dormir de meia?” Perguntou, sabendo como o namorado era averso a utilizar qualquer coisa senão pele e roupa de cama pra dormir, mas deixando mostrar em seu rosto que a idéia também o exitava. Julinho riu.

“Meu irmão, eu vou me vestir de mulher mais vezes.” Comentou, a princípio ignorando a pergunta. Olhou pro namorado sorrindo e esperou ele apagar as luzes pra puxar ele pra cama do seu lado e o abraçar. “Elas são quentinhas.” Arrastou o pé pelas pernas no outro, que se arrepiou. “E sempre que você levantar pra ir no banheiro, vai me ver aqui só de meia e vai me acordar, né?”

“Você é impossível, sabia?” Maurílio revirou os olhos.

“Dodói, esse inverno vai fazer frio. Se prepara que só vai me ver sem meia em setembro.”


End file.
